


The (Blake's) Capacity for Anarchy

by Star_Crow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Crow/pseuds/Star_Crow
Summary: Bellamy would never hesitate to say that he and his daughter were similar in that they looked alike, thought in the same ways and had the same moral compass. He would, however, be less willing to say that Selene got her smart mouth and her lack of respect for authority from him.





	The (Blake's) Capacity for Anarchy

Bellamy Blake barged through the door to the doctor’s office. Jackson stood weakly out in the hall way, giving Clarke an apologetic look from behind Bellamy.

“I’m sorry, Clarke, but he insisted.” Jackson sighed, glaring at the Head Ranger.

“No one can stop Head Ranger Blake once he’s worked himself up.” Clarke smiled as Bellamy glared daggers at her. “It’s no problem, Jackson. Go back to work.”

The assistant doctor nodded his head and closed the door behind him, leaving the couple alone. It was never good to be involved with the Blakes’ marital affairs and Jackson was well aware of that. It could get pretty violent.

Bellamy was riled up. That much was obvious. His hair was mussed as though he'd been charging about and his dark eyes looked equally as wild and aerated. His nostrils were flared and his breaths were unevenly spaced. Clarke knew from the moment he had burst in that he had a bone to pick with some unfortunate soul. On this occasion, it wasn’t her.

“Bell, you know that-”

“Have you seen Selene today?” he interrupted, shifting the rifle over his shoulder.

And there was the culprit. Selene Blake was the middle child of Bellamy and Clarke, one of the first members of Skaikru to be born on Earth. Selene had been her father's daughter to the core from the minute she’d been put in Clarke’s arms fifteen years ago. Bellamy had always said that her naming, after the Roman moon goddess, was ironically appropriate as Selene had given him many sleepless nights over the years. He was, however, much more grudging to admit that Selene got her capacity for anarchy from him. Bellamy and Selene were birds of a feather but they didn’t always see eye to eye. They were two free spirits that inevitably collided. Apparently, there had been such a clash today.

“No, she was already gone when I woke up.” Clarke frowned. “She said she was out on the patrol with you today. Didn’t she show up?”

Bellamy cursed under his breath. “She lied. Selene was scheduled to be helping Raven repair the rover today. Raven came by to tell me she didn’t show. I’ve been looking for her for hours.”

“She’s not in Arkadia then.” Clarke confirmed. If Bellamy had dedicated time to searching and hadn’t managed to turn their daughter up, she wasn’t in his immediate radius.

Bellamy shook his head. “She’s probably gone out exploring with her friends. I’ll get them back.”

And give her the biggest telling-off yet, Clarke finished in her head. Selene wasn’t the only kid that bunked off (Hell, everyone had done it at least once back on the Ark) but Bellamy came down especially hard on her. Clarke certainly didn’t approve of what their daughter was doing but, in the end, she could shrug it off as teenage antics that Selene would eventually grow out off. Bellamy just wasn’t the same. He seemed personally affronted whenever Selene took off and it made him particularly angry. Everyone in Arkadia put it down to Bellamy being a proud, protective father and they weren’t wrong on that account. Clarke, however, knew that it was also a lot deeper than that. Bellamy couldn’t help but see himself in Selene, it was clear as day. He didn’t want her to make the same mistakes that he had made as a young adult. His reactions were just what he thought was necessary to keep her on the straight and narrow. Clarke found it hard to contest Bellamy in this way because, most of the time, Selene actually deserved punishment. 

Selene Blake hadn’t picked the greatest of times to start staging her teenage rebellion. By the end of the year, Arkadia’s population was going to rise again, thanks to Bellamy and Clarke. They had both agreed that Selene and her twin sister, Aurora, were more than enough for them so Clarke had been somewhat surprised to discover she was expecting another child a few months ago. It was a great example to her, and to the rest of Skaikru, that Grounder contraception wasn’t always to be relied on. The news had been difficult to take recently. Clarke was more than willing to admit she wasn’t young anymore and that a new baby was going to push her. Bellamy had been worrying himself sick about it. The last thing they needed was Selene causing more stress.

“Well, while I’m here,” Bellamy sighed, putting his anger aside for the moment. “How are you feeling?” 

“Better.” Clarke smiled, perching herself on the desk in front of him. “I think we’re moving past the sickness stage so there’s a positive. I might actually be able to eat and keep down dinner tonight.”

“Is that what I needed to hear or the truth?” he challenged, leaning against the desk beside his wife.

“Both.” She reached up to ruffle his curls. “Stop stalling. Go and get our girl back before you feel the urge to go haywire.”

“Too late,” Bellamy smirked, pushing himself off and kissing Clarke’s cheek.

“Bell,” Clarke called as he reached the door. “Go easy on her, okay? She’s just a kid.”

“She won’t be for much longer. Pretty soon, we won’t be able to chase her about anymore.” he reminded her, his back to her with one hand against the door. “When that time comes, she’s going to need to be ready for it.” 

The doctor dropped her gaze. “I know.”

There was a moment of silence between them before Bellamy caved. 

“I’ll try,” he said gently before stepping out and closing the door behind him.


End file.
